


06: Too Much Blood

by KaernkOfRivia



Series: Goretober 2016 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Loss, F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, goretober, mercykill - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Essa eu romantizei descaradamente.Recomendação pra escutar ao ler:  Robin Wright-Penn - Gently As She Goes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoriMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/gifts).



> Essa eu romantizei descaradamente.  
> Recomendação pra escutar ao ler: Robin Wright-Penn - Gently As She Goes

Gabriel sempre tinha achado a Doutora Angela Ziegler linda. Talvez o motivo disso fosse quão opostos realmente eram; ela era uma jovem delicada, trabalhava com sua mente, sussurrando palavras gentis e ajudando soldados a esquecerem de dores inacreditáveis. Ele era um guerreiro, incapaz de delicadezas, intenso como uma tempestade, forjado no campo de batalha e capaz de fazer muitos homens corajosos tremerem só de olhar para eles. Dois mundos tão diferentes que talvez nunca pudessem se encontrar.

Mesmo assim eles trocavam olhares pelos corredores da Overwatch, cada vez que seus caminhos se cruzavam. Ela sorria, gentil, às vezes o lembrando de que deveria aparecer no consultório dela para um exame geral. Ele grunhia, muitas vezes sem dar resposta à ela, ocupado demais com seus afazeres como Comandante da Blackwatch. Mesmo quando a reputação dele se tornava pior, quando a maior parte das pessoas o via só como um assassino oculto nas sombras, ela mantinha aquele sorriso pra ele, assim como os lembretes para vê-la.

Um verdadeiro anjo na terra, ele sabia bem. Pura gentileza em um corpo humano, tamanha de uma bondade que ele nem conseguiria compreender, mesmo se tentasse. Do mesmo jeito que ele nunca compreenderia porque ela ainda se dava ao trabalho de falar com ele, se preocupar quando ele retornava de alguma missão perigosa, quando ele claramente a evitava. Estar na presença dela o desconcertava.

Mesmo agora, anos depois, ele ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe dela. Os lábios rosados, delicados e macios como frutinhas. A forma como ficavam vermelhos quando ele os mordia, puxando com os dentes, fazendo-a suspirar delicadamente, entreabri-los em um pedido silencioso, que ele sempre aceitava de forma ávida, mergulhando na doçura daquela boca, enquanto as mãos a sustentavam pelo quadril.

A pele pálida como a luz do luar, macia e de aparência intocada, lentamente esquentando com os carinhos dele, avermelhada quando ele a segurava com mais força, prendendo-a, não que em qualquer momento ela tivesse tentado escapar, não... As unhas dela deixavam marcas nos ombros dele, nas costas, e muitas vezes era ela a puxá-lo para mais perto, exigente.

Os olhos azuis como um céu sem nuvens ou o mar límpido da Grécia, lentamente escurecidos pelo desejo, por muitas outras coisas que ele não tinha tentado desvendar quando se prendia naquele olhar, pelo menos até que as pálpebras fechassem e ela deixasse os olhos permanecerem fechados, a expressão de êxtase quando obtinha dele tudo o que queria, oferecendo tanto de si em troca. Algumas vezes ele beijava o rosto dela, absorvendo lágrimas que não vinham de tristeza, às vezes ele as deixava correr e manchar brevemente a palidez da médica.

E por fim vinham as palavras; chamados do nome dele, declarações feitas por um coração aquecido, queimando na escuridão de uma noite cuja repetição começava a tornar-se frequente.

Agora o vermelho dos lábios dela tinha outro motivo; entreabertos eles tentavam sussurrar palavras que já não faziam muito sentido, fracas demais para soar como qualquer coisa. Ela tossiu, aumentando o vermelho na boca dela, escorrendo vagarosamente pelo queijo, pescoço, desaparecendo no traje de Valquíria.

Sua palidez natural uma lembrança distante quando não parecia sobrar quase nada de rosado nela, a vida de sua pele delicada desaparecendo conforme o sangue escorria, lentamente a levando para mais perto do insuportável frio que a fazia tremer descontroladamente, mesmo assim ela ainda estendia uma mão na direção dele.

Os olhos azuis quase sem brilho, lutando para se manter abertos quando as pálpebras pareciam tão pesadas. Desfocados, já não parecia mais que ela olhava na direção dele, via algo além dele, algo que ele mesmo talvez não pudesse ver se tentasse. As lágrimas dela tinham se juntado ao sangue, perdidas nas roupas dela, no chão manchado de sangue ao redor.

O coração batendo muito lentamente, pouco a pouco tomado pelo frio, até finalmente parar de bater. O rosto dela pendeu para o lado, qualquer movimento cessando, os olhos dela semicerrados. Reaper lentamente apertou o corpo dela em seus braços, sentindo-a totalmente fria, sem vida, o sangue dela grudando nas roupas dele, espalhando-se ao redor deles. Tanto sangue que ele quase se perguntava se tudo aquilo tinha mesmo saído dela. Talvez algum fosse dele no final, ele só não sentia mais.

Ele já estava morto há tempo demais pra se importar, mas ver Angela sangrar até a morte era diferente. Ele não poderia salvá-la, não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora, desde que chegara ali era tarde demais. A vida dela era sua para ceifar, mas não fora ele a fazer aquilo. Quando finalmente a soltou, sentindo que o que lhe restava de humanidade morria com ela, Reaper ergueu-se, os olhos vermelhos como sangue por trás da máscara, as armas infernais surgindo em suas mãos. Era hora de matar o responsável por aquilo.


End file.
